sentiments
by yuki tenshy uchiwa
Summary: yaoi avec le couple frauXteito de 07 ghost, histoire assez courte sur les sentiments des deux protagonistes, je suis très nul pour le résumé je vous laisse découvrir bonne lecture.


**sentiments**

**Titre:** sentiment

**Auteur:** yuki tenshy uchiwa

**Genre:** Romance

**Couple:** Frau x Teito

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement T_T, ils sont tous à Yuki Amemiya.

**alors c'est ma premier fic soyez indulgent et je m"excuse à**** l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes **

**bonne lecture**

**Oo-oO**

Allongé sur son lit teito Klein regarda la neige tomber par la fenêtre. Cette journée avais était tourmenter, pourtant Pas une seule fois une référence à son passé n'était apparu, Aucune attaque de l'empire ou des kors.

Une journée banale, du moins en apparence.

Teito ne pouvais se retiré de la tête les paroles de frau « je suis déjà mort alors arrête de t'inquiéter »

Mais pour qui il se prenait pour dire ça ! Cela inquiéter encore plus teito ou du moins cela le rendais encore plus triste. Juste pensé à l'idée que frau pouvais être mort mettais le prince dans tous ces états. Il aime bien frau quoi que un peu pervers il était adorable toujours là pour les autres, et bien sûr toujours là pour lui.

Mais Pourquoi frau fessait-il abstraction de ces sentiments ? Ne voulait-il pas être blessé de nouveaux ? Ou voulait-il juste garder ces sentiments pour lui ?

Mais cela ne sert à rien de garder ces sentiment pour soi, teito le savais bien, depuis un moment il avait remarqué que la relation qu'il entretenez avec frau avais changé. Il ne pouvait plus considérer frau comme un ami. Alors qui était frau pour lui, un membre de la famille, nan cela ne marcher pas, est ce que un membre de la famille ou ami voudrais constamment être dans ces bras, qu'il prenne soin de lui, et aimez quand cette personne est tous prêt de lui, de pouvoir sentir son parfum, son odeur, pourvoir le toucher, entendre sa voix, et voir son sourire.

Nan un membre de la famille ne voudrais pas ça, ni un ami, cette relation était ambigu, et même bizarre.

Le brun exaspéré décida d'aller au bain, cela pourrais peut être lui faire changer les idées.

Teito entra dans la salle de bain et vue frau la tête rejeter en arrière les torse à moitié dans l'eau.

frau était vraiment beau, teito ne pouvais plus bouger, il était incapable de faire un seul geste, même sa respiration s'arrêta. Lui qui voulais l'éviter de penser à frau cela était raté.

-« que veux-tu sale mioche »

-« heu..rien..je...venais juste prendre un bain »dit-teito en en baissant la tête honteux

-« si tu veux il y a de la place »repris frau un sourire aux lèvres

-« baka ! Comme si j'allais prend mon bain avec toi ! »

-« et pourquoi pas »

Et oui pourquoi pas !si frau le lui proposer, le prince eu du mal à trancher le pour et le contre.

Teito s'avança vers frau et s'accroupi au pied de la baignoire.

Fraut inquiet regarda le brun, il avait la tête baissé.

-« qu'est-ce qui y a »dit frau en soupirant

Aucune réponse me lui parvenu, inquiet du comportement de teito frau mis sa main sur le visage du brun.

teito pris la main de frau.

-« je..pour moi tu es toujours vivant »

-« toujours sur cette histoire je te les déjà dis je suis mort alors arrête de qu'inquiéter pour moi »dit frau en soupirant

-« nan pas pour moi » teito releva la tête et sera la main de frau « car dans mon monde tu es vivant »

Frau fis surpris mais se repris très vite. Il prit le brun par la taille, le souleva, et le pris dans ces bras.

Teito était dans le bain, trempé et dans les bras de frau. Le prince se blottis contre l'évêque.

Teito m'avais plus la motion du temps, il était bien dans les bras du blond, il voulait rester comme sa pour toujours ! Et la comme un déclic tous se mis en ordre dans sa tête, il aimait frau !

Le brun sursauta à cette révélation, ce qui surprit l'évêque.

Teito rouge sorti de la baignoire et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce frau se leva et se dirigea vers le brun, le pris par derrière dans ces bras en lui susurrant à l'oreille un « merci gamin »

« abruti.. va…va t'habiller »dit teito honteux

Frau rigola et parti s'habillé.

Teito se dirigea vers son lit et s'écroula dessus, pouvait-il être amoureux de frau, avait-il vraiment ces sentiment pour l'évêque.

Teito entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, le brun s'avait qui se tenez devant cette porte.

-« baka…tu devrais te changer tu es tremper »

-« à qui la faute » rétorqua teito

Frau s'avança et s'assit au bord du lit, et là un silence de mort envahi la pièce.

Frau s'allongea à côté du brun et le pris dans ces bras.

frau déclara « tu devrais vraiment te changer tu es tremper »

« hm »

« D'accord tu l'auras voulu »dit le blond désespéré

L'évêque défis la fermeture éclair du brun et retira son haut

« nan mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sale pervers »

« tu vas attraper la crève je te retire juste tes vêtement vue que messieurs m'est pas décider à le faire »rétorqua frau un sourire pervers aux lèvres

« je…peux…le faire…tout seul…lâche moi »dit le brun le rouge aux joue

« et si j'en ai pas envie »

« frau arrête s'il-te-plaît »

Frau se mis à califourchon sur le brun, plongea sa tête dans le cou de teito et commença a lui retiré son tee-shirt tout en lui léchant le cou

« frau….hm..arrête…je…je ne suis pas une fille…hm »

« je les sais très bien gamin »

Teito se débâti mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre l'évêque. frau profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour défaire le pantalon du brun

« frau..je..hm..t' en-supplie…arrête..hm »

« et pourquoi je fais rien de mal »dit frau en continue de lécher de cou du prince

« tu..veux..hm…rire..hm »

Frau retira le seul vêtement du brun et commença à sentir une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre, frau fis glisser ces doits sur le ventre du brun, mais le blond s'arrêta en remarqua ce qui faisais, frau se leva alla dans l'armoire du brun lui sorti un pyjama et le tendis au brun

« Tien met sa tu vas attraper froid »

Le brun nu pris le pyjama et le mis, un silence envahi la pièce pour la seconde fois.

Frau s'avança se pencha sur teito et l'embrassa, se baiser surpris le brun mais il se laissa très vite emporter par celui-ci, frau s'allongea sur teito et approfondi le baisser. Frau mis fin en premier au baisser et se blottis dans les bras de teito.

« Pourquoi je tien autant à toi » déclara frau

« je pourrais te poser la même question »

Frau renversa les positions, teito se trouvait au-dessus du blond. L'évêque mis sa tête dans le cou du brun et lui susurra un « je t'aime sale gamin » le brun surpris resserra sont étreinte sur le blond

« je t'aime sale pervers arrogant »

Sur ces mots les deux amants s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
